


Blue & Green

by ohargos



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohargos/pseuds/ohargos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last line is taken from the song <i>Space Oddity</i> by David Bowie.</p><p>Written for Blythe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue & Green

**Author's Note:**

> The last line is taken from the song _Space Oddity_ by David Bowie.
> 
> Written for Blythe

 

 

It's been two weeks, and Corazon realises she already misses the Earth. Maybe the others do, too, but they miss the people, miss their homes and their things, and Corazon misses the planet itself.

These days, she wastes hours on the observation deck, and watches the glimmering planet they are leaving behind. She recalls the stories about the first people who saw the Earth from space, how they were overwhelmed by its unexpected beauty, brought to tears. ( _But you cannot cry in space, for the lack of gravity makes it impossible for tears to fall._ ) She always loved the planet, even in its growing twilight, but never fully understood the extent of its beauty.

She wonders if she will ever see it again. She wonders what kind of plants will grow if they succeed and the snow melts. She wonders if Earth will become a white planet, should they fail. But such thoughts make her feel like she's dreaming, and she shakes them off, focuses on the task at hand.

The day the Earth can no longer be seen, Corazon leaves the observation deck and doesn't return. Fire has never been her element. Searle takes her place. He is in love with the sun, and dreams of how it could burn his retinas. He dances on the edge of insanity, but keeps his balance. He has never liked the dark, and this endless brightness intoxicates him.

Corazon wanders around the oxygen room and the plants hum around her. It makes her smile, and she thinks of the blue planet glimmering somewhere in the dark, thinks of the Garden of Eden, of all the life that remains.

She misses the planet, but the air of the oxygen room fills her with hope. ( _I think my spaceship knows which way to go._ )

 


End file.
